The Fall
by URAWESOMEBUDDY
Summary: The Yuuzhan Vong, extra-galactic aliens hell bent on the conquering of the galaxy. It is up to our heroes to stop them... Has slight Tie- in with my story: Vader. Expect more content
1. Chapter 1

The glaring sun glistened against the snow and ice. A wicked wind whipped snow drifts about the flat wasteland. The sound of a landing ship sounded through barren ice world. "What is it sir?" A stationed stormtrooper asked. "I don't know, contact Lord Vader of this, ask for advice. I will not lose Bimmiel to this unknown force." "Yes Admiral Thrawn." The trooper said as he marched back into the base. The ship was huge, it looked as if it were alive, moving while in motion. As it landed the ground shook. AT-ST's marched around to the front of the base. Thrawn looked closely at the ship, a huge boarding ramp lowered and sunk into the snow, insect-like beasts trampled out from the ship. "Attack it, attack it, and attack it!" Thrawn shouted as he ran back inside the base. The base turrets fired upon the ship, a volley of bolts hit a barrier before they hit the ship, an invisible force absorbed the bolts. The beetle-like insects marched across the icy landscape, taking every shot as if it were nothing. "Fire all batteries! And get the scientists' ship ready, and prepare my ship and tell them to get the body!" Thrawn commanded a trooper. The base shook as the insects marched. Blaster fire riddled the insect convoy, bouncing off of their natural armor. "Sir, Lord Vader on comm link." A stormtrooper said. A small holographic image of Darth Vader appeared from a small metal disk. "Grand Admiral Thrawn, I expect the body in Imperial space before the Emperor gives his speech to the Imperial Senate. Do not fail me." He finished, "My Lord, we have encountered extra-galactic aliens, they seem to be after planetary conquest, shall we hold them until reinforcements arrive? Or shall we just take the body and leave?" Thrawn asked while dodging a falling piece of debris. "Bring the body, we cannot afford forces on a small ice world in the far reaches of the outer rim." Vader said. The communication closed, suddenly an alarm sounded throughout the base, "Intruder alert, this is not a drill!" The intercom said. Thrawn raced through the hallways, he stopped dead in his track when he saw a squad of them marching down the alley. They aimed their weapons at him, he drew his blaster pistol and dropped it on the floor. "Come, our Supreme Overlord must see you." The Alien said. Thrawn was guided back outside, four other officers and some troops were kept in a circle, surrounded by alien soldiers and the beetle -like giants. One stood proud above the others, adorning a black cape, a large sword and a terrifying helmet. Their armor moved with them, not normally, but as if it were moving independently. They pushed Thrawn into the snow and made him kneel to the proud one. "I am supposing you are their leader, I am here for a new world, I am here for conquest." He said. "Leave, for you are in Imperial space, and you will be tried in an Imperial court before our Emperor." Thrawn responded. The alien drew his sword, a curved blade with saw-like edge. He put it to Thrawn's neck. "You defy me even now as I stand here before you and threaten your life now y"- suddenly two star fighters shot down at the surface, killing a beetle. Darth Vader leaped from his ship onto a bug and crushed it's head with the Force, Thrawn looked to his left and saw an entire Imperial force marching toward his position. AT-AT's pounded away at the ice. Vader leaped from bug to bug, deflecting blaster shots and killing every bug. He then proceeded to jump down and slice the sword in two. He held all other soldiers in a tight force grip and choked them to death. He turned back to their leader, ignited his lightsaber and hacked away. The leader dodged and blocked almost all of Vader's blows with his armor. "Your skills are impressive, most impressive." Vader mocked in a dark tone. The leader leaped over him, Vader spun and cut him in two. At that moment, the huge ship lifted off and fled. He retracted his blade and undid the Imperial officer's shackles. "Where is the body?" Vader asked Thrawn. "It's in the transport ship Lord Vader." He responded. "Good, bring the body to the Death Star, I'll have our best scientists examine it." Darth Vader said as he walked away. "Wait Lord Vader, why did you come for us, you told me you were not to come here?" Thrawn asked. Vader turned around. For a couple seconds the only noise was Vader's breathing, "The Emperor demanded I come, he said we must retrieve the body." Vader said finally as he walked away...

"Guide yourself, use your feelings, your knowledge...be one with the force." Luke said guiding the padawans. Teenagers found by Luke and his ex-apprentice, Kyle Katarn. The small Yavin sun gleamed through the ancient temple. "Let not your fears of the dark side impede upon your knowledge with the force." Luke calmly said as he walked through the rows of meditating Jedi. The door slid open, "Anakin, hello." Luke said to his nephew. "Hello Uncle, Chief of State Mon Mothma requires you on the com link." Anakin said. "Okay, stay here and guide them, can I trust you with that?" Luke asked. He nodded his head. "Good." Luke said as he exited the room. Anakin looked to see if Luke was gone completely. "Everybody get up!" Anakin yelled. The Padawans looked in wonder. "Form a circle, we're gonna have some fun!" Anakin exclaimed. "The senate is voting on the Jedi's role in the galaxy Luke, you mustn't look as if you are trying to hold power in politics. I think you should lay low for the time being." Mon Mothma said, her holographic face showed signs of aging, white thin hair, wrinkles lined her face and moved as she talked. "Listen, the only reason I actually am involved with politics is because I fought hard and long, and still fighting for this, I don't want them to screw anything up." Luke rebutted. "Okay Luke I understand, how's Leia? I hear she is quite the Jedi." She said. "She's with Master Sebatyne on Dantooine. I must get back to the Padawans, they're in their most crucial part of training, training their minds." Mon Mothma nodded and the transmission ended. Luke walked back to the temple's training hall. All of the Padawans were put into a circle, Luke saw Anakin and two Padawans were dueling. Anakin leaped over a double lunge by the Padawans. Anakin foot swept the two and disarmed them. "Anakin! What is the meaning of this!" Luke shouted. The circle dispersed to show Anakin, standing there with his lightsaber ignited. "Go and get your brother, and report back to me." Luke said. "Everyone back in meditation." Luke said.

The senate boomed with debate. "Jedi" this and "Jedi" that swerved around the senate hall. The reigning Chief of State Borsk Fey'la looked across the sea of hotly debating senators. "The Jedi have kept the peace, I mean look at Luke Skywalker, he led the rebellion's troops against the Empire for years and now you are willing to condemn him?" The Senator from Mon Calamari stated. "The Jedi have also brought destruction, for example, the rise of the Empire. The entire target was the Jedi, if they hadn't led the clones, we would still be a Galactic Republic!" "No body knows that, just because Mon Calamari was incredibly affected by the fall of the Republic, does not mean it was the Jedi's fault. Senator Omas, do you believe the Jedi are evil?" The Naboo senator asked. The Alderaan senator looked up from his feet. "Yes- I mean no, pardon me, I believe the Jedi are doing more good than harm to the galaxy as a whole, especially Master Skywalker." Cal Omas, the senator of a destroyed planet, this went through his mind time and time again when he took the position from Senator Leia Solo. "I personally feel that the Republic, now as a whole, must change." Senator Viqi Shesh of Kuat said. She stood proudly over most of her co-representatives. Her dark brown hair was stylized within a golden crest, draping from the crest, bejeweled chains that connected to her silky purple gown. "I feel your that your opinions are simply underlined by your Imperialistic nature, madam." Cal Omas said. "That is an insult of the highest degree, my fellow Senators, I am as patriotic as the next person when it comes to our New Republic, however the Senator Omas insists that I am some sort of remnant of the Imperial senate, well Senator, I am not." "Enough if this childish bickering, the meeting is adjourned." Borsk Fey'lya said as his podium sank back down into his office. His advisors waited patiently for him. He got off of the podium and sat in his chair. "What am I to do? Our alliances with ourselves are diminishing, how can we run a united galaxy?" Fey'lya asked his advisors. "Well, we could always, like miss Shesh said, cut ties with the Jedi. All they do bring is destruction from Sith Lords to bounty hunters, to entire armies, the Jedi are just a problem in this galaxy." One of his advisors said. "I can't just condemn them, they made this Republic what it is today, they fought long and hard for us, how am I supposed to tell Master Skywalker? He'll be devastated by the fact that so many systems want the Jedi gone." Fey'lya said. He swiveled his chair around and looked through the window, out he saw the destroyed Jedi temple, he thought about the Jedi of the past. He thought about how they overcame their differences with the Republic, time and time again.

400 years earlier...

The small green alien sat in the meditating room. He saw flashes of death and destruction. A heroic man stood tall in the galaxy's time of need, son of a princess and a smuggler, fighting alongside his siblings, fighting desperately for survival. Then darkness, a darkness so great, even the strong Jedi could not overcome it, a darkness that sprouts the beginning of the end. "Jacen... Must tell my master I should." He sounded as he hopped off of his stool and waddled into the Great Hall of the Jedi. The temple guards stood like giants over the small alien. "May the Force be with you Jedi Knight Yoda." They said. He waved up to them. Yoda continued his leisurely walk to his master's chambers. He waddled into the chambers, darkened and damp, the long necked alien floated in the middle of the room. "Master, a premonition I had." Yoda said as he bowed. "That is dangerous, one must be careful when seeing the future, the dark side can control you to try and prevent the future, but eventually the future will take it course no matter what." "No Master, I do not see pain, I see light, a strong Jedi, a warrior and a leader. A war I see as well. Master, means what does it?" Yoda said. His master raised his elongated neck and looked down at the small green alien. "My apprentice, it means the galaxy is doomed, I see these visions as well, you may see this brave Jedi but I see a Great War, countless deaths from across the galaxy, star systems enslaved, the Republic, disheveled, and the galaxy in utter turmoil. Yoda, this will be beyond our time, you must first learn the force before one can decipher it." His master finished.

Luke looked out over the forest, Sith ruins and trees lined it. The top of the temple was where he went to think. The Jedi banished from the galaxy, that can't happen. He thought. He felt someone behind him. The force apparition of Obi-Wan Kenobi stood behind him. "It can Luke, it's happened before. In the early years of the ancient Sith empire, they attacked Coruscant, killing numerous Jedi and forcing them to retreat to Tython. The Republic ruled that the Jedi were the cause of this random act of violence. Use your feelings Luke, the force will guide you." He said. "Master, I know our history, but times have changed, the Jedi have only furthered the reconstruction of the New Republic. Only now are the Senators debating our role in the galaxy. The last thing we need is another Empire." Luke responded. Obi-Wan put his hand on Luke's shoulder, "Whatever may happen, know this. You and this New Order will continue to thrive, because you alone will guide it to greatness." The apparition faded away. The temple door slid open. "Jacen, glad you're back. How was Mon Calamari. I heard your father made quite the stir at dinner." Luke said. "Yea, him and Chewie don't play well with politicians. Jacen Solo, he was regarded as the best Jedi Knight in the Order, with his force knowledge, impressive skills with a lightsaber, and his master: Grand Master Luke Skywalker, most notable, his parents: Leia Organa Solo and Han Solo. " I'm thinking about something Jacen. Something that will change not only the Jedi, but the entire galaxy as a whole. The Senate wants to outcast Jedi, shove us into a corner of the galaxy and keep us there after all we've done for them." Luke said. "Master, like you teach me, let the force run it's course, things will work out fine." Jacen said as he patted Luke on the shoulder. A red flash shined in the distance. Luke turned to see, then a red beam shot into the sky, clouds swirled around it. Luke felt a strong force presence, something he has never felt. "Do you feel that Jacen?" He asked. "Yes, it's strong, organic, but large." A siren blared in the distance. "All Knights, report to northern foyer, Padawans, make your way to the sub-basement. This is not a drill." The intercom sounded. Luke looked at Jacen, "get your brother." Luke rushed to the northern foyer. Jacen, Anakin and their sister; Jaina were there along with the rest of the Knights. The Temple guards stood attentive at the main entrance, weapons armed, they lined the mossy stone stairs. Luke sensed the force coming closer and closer. He saw the foliage vibrate and shake. He ignited his lightsaber and walked outside with the guards. The ground shook, "Rwwwararr!" The forest yelled. The rest of the Knights ignited their lightsabers. Silence, a bead of sweat dripped down Luke's forehead. The tree line of the forest came crashing down. Huge beetle-like creatures with aliens riding them burst onto the scene. The guards raised their weapons, a garrison of the aliens came behind the beetles, raising their weapons. "Wait, don't fire. We are not enemies. We are the Jedi. I am Grand Master Luke Skywalker. Please, let us retain peace." Luke said. One alien with a flowing cloak and embezzled armor stepped up beyond the garrison. "We have no quarrel with you Jedi, we know of your existence, however you stand in the way of our campaign to rule this galaxy. So step aside!" Their leader exclaimed. "The galaxy is not for the taking." Luke responded. "Fire." The alien leader said. A folly of bolts flurried through the air, guards dropped to the ground dissolving into green liquid. Luke blocked shots with his lightsaber. "Fall back into the temple, prepare the shuttles and the Padawans, we have to leave!" Luke ordered a group of Knights. The guards and Jedi fell back into the temple, "Seal the doors." Luke, Anakin and Jacen used the force and shut the huge force bound doors shut. The faint barking of orders could be heard from outside. "Ram the doors!" Jedi sentinels armed with lightsaber staffs guarded the door. "We thank you brothers and sisters for your sacrifice today." Luke said as he facilitated the Padawans to the hangar. Jacen led his siblings through the temple, looking for any stragglers. Lightsabers ignited, they walked cautiously through the hallways. A small force-sensitive Rodian baby cried out. "A baby, come it's this way." Jaina said. The three siblings ran down the hallway into the nursery. Jaina waved her purple lightsaber and cut through the stuck door. An alien stood over a dead Jedi, the baby was in its cradle, blood splattered the far wall. "Get away from him!" Jaina screamed. She leaped in front of the alien, kicked him in the chest and sent him flying into her brother's lightsaber. The alien dissolved into the green liquid. "What is that stuff?" Anakin asked as he reached down and touched it. He felt the gooey substance between his fingers. The green goo started to burn his hand. "Ahh! What is this stuff!" He tried to shake it off of his hand, it didn't budge, his hand began to turn a dark shade of green. "Jacen get the baby, meet us at the hangar. I need to get him to a doctor." Jaina ordered. She put Anakin on her back and force-sprinted toward the hangar, Luke was guiding Jedi onto shuttles. "Uncle, Anakin is hurt, really badly. He needs help." She said. "What's wrong with him?" Luke asked nervously, she turned Anakin over, his hand was smoking and dark forest green. "Get him onto the shuttle, where's Jacen?" Luke asked. "He's coming now, we found-" "no time to explain Jaina, get on the shuttle and may the force be with you." Luke said as the landing ramp shut the shuttle. Luke heard the breaking of a force bind. A shattering ear splitting noise only Jedi can hear. The invaders still had only the hangar blast door to get open. Luke centered the force, he searched through the temple, he focused on two force-sensitive being, Jacen and a Rodian baby. They were above the shuttle in a service shaft, Jacen ignited his lightsaber, cut a hole into the floor and dropped down into the hangar. "Get in the shuttle, NOW!" Luke exclaimed. The sound of tearing metal came from the back of the hangar, the blast door blew open, the beetles marched in, followed by their posse of infantry. Luke scrambled to the controls, he pushed the throttle forward and took off into the sky...


	2. The Yuuzhan Vong

Part II

Coruscant heard of the attack on Yavin. The whispers of the return of the Empire circulated into the senate, the senate chambers swirled with talks about an offensive counter attack on Yavin. Fey'la stood in a trance, the senate was just speaking about banishing the Jedi, now asking to defend them. "The floor recognizes Senator Viqi Shesh of Kuat." The speaker of the house said. "My fellow senators, I have brought up this idea of the Jedi being one of the causes of violence in the galaxy, this recent attack on Yavin 4 has made my point for me. My fellow senators, help me to distinguish the Jedi from the Republic, as of now we are one in the same." She said. Cal Omas hotly contested the idea. "Senator Shesh, I believe along with some of the senators sitting in this room that your political views are bias due to the amount of former Imperial Admirals that have found asylum on your planet. Like I have previously stated before, the Jedi are not the source of the problem, the source of the galaxy's problems lie with sleeping sirens of evil. With that being said, I propose taking those Imperial Admirals into Republic custody and holding sanctions against Kuat for obstruction of war time justice." He looked at Shesh in the eyes, a fiery glare. "If you put sanctions on that planet then how is the Republic going to make credits exactly without one of its major importing and exporting trade markets?" The Toydarian senator asked. "There will be no economic sanctions placed on Kuat, no sanctions will be placed for that matter, simply because Senator Omas' ludacris visions of grandeur are wrong, my views are clear, having the former Imperials on my planet is so that I remain neutral in arguments reminiscent of these, I believe in a counter balance of ideals and beliefs. My fellow senators, I am not biased, I am free thinking and my animosity of the Jedi derive from the previous war, wasn't that the Jedi's fault, surely the planets that were laid waste to would agree." Viqi Shesh finished. "The meeting is adjourned." Fey'la said. The chancellor's podium sank back into his office. Kyle Katarn walked into the office. "Sorry for bursting in like this, firstly I'm not for all the politics, but Fey'la, you know that we're not evil. It's not like we're damn Empire!" He finished. "I understand that you and the Jedi are not the problem, but my feelings make me bias toward the Jedi. I have no vote on this topic." Fey'la said. The speaker of the house glared at Kyle. "What are you looking at T'wilek?" Kyle snarled. Before a comeback was said, Cal Omas and Viqi Shesh barged into the office hotly debating with each other. "Senator Omas! You're comprehension of the Jedi is completely biased, you've taken your position from one!" Shesh yelled. "At least I'm not Imperial scum like yourself!" He responded. "Enough! You two are grown people, act like it. You are in my office and you two are arguing as if we were still in session!" Fey'la barked. Kyle Katarn ran his eyes up and down Viqi Shesh. "Don't worry doll, I'm here if you ever want to argue." He said as he put his arm around her. "Sir I'm gonna ask you to remove your arm from the Senator." Shesh's security droid said. "Shut up droid, I'll do what I want." Kyle turned back to Shesh. The droid grabbed Kantarn by his sides and threw him into the far wall in the hallway of the office. Kyle got back up, "Who the hell does this droid think he is?" Kyle said as he ignited his lightsaber. "Put the weapon down Master Katarn." Cal Omas said. Kyle deactivated his lightsaber and strapped it back on his belt. "Well can we all get back to the matter at hand? The Jedi were attacked on a Republic owned planet. And all the Senate is doing is going back to the problem of banning the Jedi? Sheesh, no wonder nothing ever gets done." Kyle said sarcastically. "I have an issue that I must discuss with the Chancellor." Viqi Shesh said. "Well honey, I was here first, so lay off." Kyle remarked. "Where are the Jedi exactly?" The speaker of the house asked. "Someplace you'll never look." Kyle said

Two Days before...

The Admiral looked out from his window, garrisons of Stormtroopers marched onto a star destroyer, their white armor glistened in the light rain. Ossus, the new home of the once great Galactic Empire. The place they call home after the signing of the treaty, the treaty allows Imperial officers and soldiers to seek asylum on Ossus. One particular officer is Admiral Thrawn. His white hand-stitched uniform appeared gray through the window, his hands clutched between each other behind his back. A single chair and desk adorn the large room, carvings of the Imperial symbol lined the dark towering columns. The door slid open behind Thrawn, "What is it?" He said. "Sir, Chancellor Borsk Fey'la would like to speak with you." The officer responded. "Send it through to my office." Thrawn commanded. His red eyes watched the rain drops slowly descend the window catching onto others as they travel down. The holo-projector on his desk lit up a picture of the Bothan appeared. "I know you did it Thrawn, confess." Fey'la said as he glared at Thrawn. The Admiral turned around to face the projection, "Confess to what exactly?" He responded, he sat back into his chair. "The Jedi were attacked today, now I'm just assuming that the remainder of the Empire amassed a force large enough to sack Yavin 4 simply because you hate the Jedi." Fey'la said. Thrawn had a look of disgust on his face, "Your assumption is wrong, I had no idea the Jedi were attacked. And chancellor, why would I ruin our relationship by attacking them?" Thrawn remarked sarcastically. Fey'la looked dumbfounded, he had fire in his eyes, not of anger but of embarrassment. "Are we done Chancellor?" Thrawn asked. "Yes we are." He said as the communication faded away. Thrawn looked at the corner of his desk, three lightsabers laid there. They collected dust, the shiny metals of the hilts glinted past the layer of dust that covered them. Four figures dressed in dark cloaks strided into the office. They wielded lightsabers. One of the figures walked up to the front of the desk, smaller in stature and majestic in stride. She removed her hood. A golden weave made her hair into a bun, her heavy makeup reflected the gray of outside. "Senator Shesh, I am pleased the mission went according to plan. Where exactly is the body?" Thrawn asked. She flicked her cloak up and sat on his desk. "The body is on the planet my lord." She responded. "Have you made contact with them, the Jedi have." Thrawn said. Shesh's eyes grew wide with surprise, "What do you mean the Jedi made contact?" She asked. "I'm not surely positive, however Yavin 4 was sacked earlier today, I'm guessing it was them." Thrawn responded. "And of the Jedi?" Shesh asked, "That I do not know, neither does the chancellor I believe. During this time of chaos would be a perfect time to strike." Thrawn said. Shesh nodded as she pursed her lips. "I will speak with our master, then we will decide." Shesh said. She hopped off of his desk, flipped her hood back on and walked out of the office with the other three figures. The rain became harder, a torrent was imminent, the gray sky swirled above the Admiral as he watched from his window. It has begun. He thought.

Luke focused his power on Anakin's hand, "Ahhhhh! Make it stop, please!" He squealed, Jaina and Jacen held him down, Luke continued to focus, a blue wisp fell from Luke's hands and onto Anakin's. The blue color spread, cleansing the dark green, smoke rose from his hand. Anakin stopped thrashing, he looked at his hand, then looked at Luke. "Thank you Uncle." He said as he embraced Luke tightly. "Oh thank the force." Jaina said as she stood up. "Calm down, we- well at least I knew Anakin was gonna be fine." Jacen said. "Everyone focus, Jaina man the radar. Jacen the weapons, and Anakin take care of that damn baby." Luke ordered. The small shuttle glided through space, other shuttles glided behind it. "Okay let's get going, we must be strong...the force will guide us through this time." Luke said over comm. to the other ships. "Mark my coordinates when I send them." He said again. He flipped some switches, pushed the throttle up and blasted off into hyperspace. "Where are we going?" Jaina asked. "Tython, the birthplace of the Jedi." Luke said. "Why there and why not Coruscant?" Jacen asked, "the senate doesn't particularly like us Jedi so I'm bring the Order her until further notice." Luke said as he swiveled back around to face the controls. Jaina and Jacen communicated through thought, "So any idea who attacked us?" Jaina thought to Jacen. "Wasn't the Empire, I believe they were a secret underground society living under Yavin, then they decided to reclaim their land." Jacen thought back. Jaina swiveled in her chair to face Jacen, she had a flabbergasted look on her face. "Are you stupid?" She thought to him. "Not in the slightest, hey I mean look at the Massassi they were there before anyone and still to this day are living on Yavin 4. So ha, I'm not stupid!" He thought back. Anakin walked into the cockpit, the Rodian baby was crying in his arms. "Shut up already!" He yelled at it. Jaina got up from her chair. "Hey! You're talking to a baby, you don't just yell at it." She said as she grabbed the baby from his arms and started to rock it back and forth. The crying simmered down, Luke held his head in his hand and breathed heavily. "Go man the radar controls or something, be useful." Jaina said to Anakin. "Go man the radar controls, blah, blah, blah." Anakin remarked. "I'm gonna tell mom." Jaina responded. Jaina was fifteen, the oldest (only by twelve seconds), Jacen her twin brother was stuck being the default middle child and Anakin, the trouble-making ten year old. Luke sighed, "Okay just stop everyone, let's calm down." He said. "Uncle, you have a kid, you know that does nothing right?" Anakin said. "Yeah, I can hope can't I?" Luke responded. Luke played it off as if he was carefree, but in the back of his mind, he knew whoever attacked them would come back...

"Master Skywalker, come in this is Jedi Knight Verge." The Fosh alien said over comm. She was reptilian, she had blue feathers sprouting from the back of her elongated head, she had a beak and red eyes. "Hearing you loud and clear Verge, what do we got." Anakin said. He was in the communications chamber of the Jedi temple on Coruscant. A small beam of light shined through the blinds of the window. "I need your help Anakin, there are aliens here, the planet is sentient. I don't feel the force here, report to the council of my findings on Zonoma Sekot, and hurry, I need you." The communication silenced. The dark brute remembered that, he stood over the body of a dead alien, he breathed heavily, staring through his mask at the corpse. "How long until we know what it is." He said, he walked around the dissection table, the hydraulics in his legs whizzed as he walked. "A couple minutes Lord Vader." The scientist said. Darth Vader folded his arms and walked back outside, the wind whipped, picking up snow, the moonlit ground sparkled. Vader saw a figure in the distance staring at the gigantic empty shells of the alien beetles. He sensed it was the Admiral. "Admiral! Come here!" Vader commanded, the figure turned and started trudging through the snow. "What are you looking at Admiral?" Vader said in his brooding voice. "Sorry sir, I was examining the lifeforms, they look familiar, before I was in the Empire, I was apart of a Chiss task force, we liked to explore the Unknown Regions. Anyway, when we-" "Spare me the pleasantries Admiral, get to the point." Vader said as he folded his arms. "Sorry sir, we explored the planet Zonoma Sekot, both the aliens that attacked us and these beasts were there." Thrawn finished. "Do you know what they are?" Vader asked. "The local Forroan's on the planet say they call themselves the Yuuzhan Vong." Thrawn said. The wind picked up, "Yuuzhan Vong, I am familiar with these aliens, my master told me of the Jedi Knight Verge, who he believes was captured by them." The base opened, "My Lord, you might want to see this." The scientist said. Both Thrawn and Vader walked back into the medical center of the base. The Yuuzhan Vong's armor was taken off. The alien had a sloped forehead, gray skinned, pointy ears and menacing sharp teeth. "Have you found their place of origin?" Vader asked the scientist. "Yes, they come from a planet called Yuuzhan'tar beyond our galaxy. They are fascinating, unlike most lifeforms we know of, they do not contain midichlorians, therefore they are not of the force." The scientist said. This intrigued Vader, this was true, he didn't feel the force emanating from the body, he felt a void for the force to fill but yet cannot. "The Death Star will arrive tomorrow, until then preserve the body." Vader said as he walked out of the medical center.

Present Day

"What were you doing on Bimmiel Admiral?" The ambassador asked. "Ambassador Organa, oops my mistake Ambassador Solo, all of your information is there in the report. If the Senate requires more information resort to the report. I have nothing else to give you." Thrawn said. His dark office was only lit by the gray light coming from his window. Han, Chewbacca and Ben Skywalker waited patiently at the door. Thrawn glared at Leia. "What is Operation Sekot?" Leia said as she referred to the report she held in her hand. "Listen Admiral, we understand that you and your forces had nothing to do with the attack on Yavin 4, however according to Jedi accounts, we believe that the aggressors were extra-galactic beings, in which you've had experience in. The mission on Bimmiel, we know the Empire was not interested in an icicle like Bimmiel, then why go there if not to preserve an alien's body. Perfect place too, cold-well rather freezing, you and your Imperials set up a base-" "Ambassador, please get to the point." Thrawn pleaded. "We know you've known about them. Who are they?" Leia asked. "Fine do you really want to know? They're called the Yuuzhan Vong, and yes they are extra-galactic organisms and according to my calculations over the years, they are hell bent on ruling this galaxy. So tell the Senate this, a storm is coming. Are you and this New Republic ready for it? I hope you have umbrellas." He swiveled in his seat, "You can leave now." He said. Ben glided his fingers through his red hair in disbelief. He was the son of the Grand Master of the Jedi Order, he lived within his father's shadow, hoping one day he can be as great as him. Leia got up from her chair and started to walk out of the office in a huff. "Listen Leia, he's crazy. Don't listen to him." Han whispered as they exited the building and headed for the Millenium Falcon. "No he's right, if they can do that type of damage to the Order in just a matter of minutes, then imagine what they can do on a galactic scale, the senate must be informed."


	3. The Beginning of the End

Part III

The buildings of Coruscant gleamed in the starlight. The hot midday cement seared the soles of senators walking into a session in the senate building. Borsk Fey'la looked through the window of his office, the gleam of the Millenium Falcon shined in his eyes as it landed on the senate landing strip. "Captain, postpone the meeting for an hour, I have visitors." Fey'la said to his security chief. "Will do sir." He responded. He looked back up into the sky, he saw the faded image of three Stardestroyers in orbit around the city. "Oh no."

"I want all TIE fighters away, fire the Ion cannons when ready. This rebellion will be no more." Admiral Thrawn barked orders out to the crew on the bridge. "Sir we're being contacted." A crew hand said. "Put it through. What is your business?" Admiral Thrawn said through comm. A Republic fleet of Star destroyers and Mon Calamari cruisers jumped from hyperspace. "Admiral Thrawn, turn back and surrender, or you and your fleet will be cut down." A voice said through comm. "Is that the illustrious Admiral Ackbar I hear? What a pleasure it will be to destroy that ship." "You will try." Ackbar replied. The comm link went silent... The republic ships amassed of TIE fighters and X-Wing's surged toward the Imperial fleet. "Fire base battle cannons, send all pilots, I want bombers slicing their hulls open." Thrawn barked.

Wedge Antilles led Rogue Squadron out of the hangar bay and into the dark space. "Lock S-Foils in attack position." He said to the rest of fighters. "Fighters sound off." He said again. He patiently waited while everyone sounded off. A folly of blaster bolts fired from the Imperial's Destroyers flew past Rogue Squadron and hit the capital ships. The enemy TIE fighters engaged, Wedge barrel rolled through the first wave. "I got one on my six, I need help!" A pilot said. "Zaria, I'm gonna double back, swoop down and let him follow you I'll get 'em." Zaria's X-Wing barreled downwards as Wedge loop de looped back, he fired his proton torpedoes at the fighter, they hit. He flew through a blue and green fire ball of wreckage. The Republic capital ships fired back with their Ion batteries and main blaster cannons. "Rogue Squadron, file in and let's make a move for the bridge." Wedge ordered. Five X-Wing fighters and two TIE fighters got into formation. "Alright Captain Antilles let's go get us some fresh Imperial meat!" Zach Endurian exclaimed. The squad banked to the right and headed for the bridge of one of the Star destroyers. Blaster fire whizzed past Wedge's ship, he swerved and dodged the fire, as he banked again a blaster bolt hit his back right engine. "I'm hit, I'm hit, I'm going down, continue the mission Rogue Squadron!" Wedge said as his ship barreled toward The surface of Coruscant...

"Inquisitor, are your ground forces ready?" Thrawn said over comm. The dark brooding figure responded: "yes commander." He checked his lightsaber as he boarded the transport ship. Squadrons of Stormtroopers stood upright with their blasters clutched in hand. The ship took off, The Inquisitor felt the rock of the ship, he sensed the battle outside, he felt the destruction and death through the force. The single red light in the ship went out, signaling that they were in the atmosphere. The rocking stopped, he heard the shrieking of civilians. "Kill them, kill them all." He said. The boarding ramp lowered, he ignited his lightsaber and charged onto the streets. He slashed away at civilians, slicing and cutting numerous people down. His troops fired into crowds, bodies of dead aliens piled along the streets. "All forces march toward the Senate building, rendezvous there, we will win the day for the Empire." The Inquisitor said over comm.

Republic soldiers scrambled to bunker down inside the Senate building, they had fortifications around and inside the building. Han moved through the crowds of guards and civilians, he grasped Leia's hand as they pushed and shoved onto the turbo lift. The lift door slid open, Leia led Han to Bor'sk Feyla's office. They entered his office, swarms of elite guards and senators flooded the space. Sat at his desk, Bor'sk Fey'la looked up at them. "Leia!" He exclaimed. "Bor'sk, we know about the beings who attacked Yavin, we will explain later. How can we be of assistance?" Leia said. "The Empire landed a ground force, we need a leader to take control of a counter attack." Feyla said. "Ben, Chewbacca and I will take care of that, Leia stay here and defend the building." Han said as he raced back to the Millenium Falcon. The Falcon was out in front of the building. He saw two legions of Imperial troops marching up to the entrance. Both Ben and Chewbacca were poised with the rest of the Republic soldiers. Ben saw three dark figures with lightsabers. He ignited his lightsaber, Han pulled out his blaster pistol and Chewbacca aimed his bowcaster. "FIRE!" Han commanded. The Republic soldiers fired into the legions of Stormtroopers. Han fired three shots and hit two Stormtroopers, Chewbacca kneeled and fired, he hit a Stormtrooper right in the head. Ben deflected blaster fire while trying to slow the advance by making the statues fall in front of the soldiers. The dark figures simultaneously lifted and threw the statues with ease. "Captain Solo, we have artillery up and running!" Han heard from his comm link. "Fire everything, we're gonna need it!" He responded. "TIE FIGHTERS!" A soldier yelled. Green blaster bolts hit the fortifications. "Take cover!" Ben yelled as he dove under rubble, he sheathed his lightsaber, picked up a blaster and blindly fired into the crowd. He saw one of the dark figures leap onto the Senate building, he saw another leap toward him with his lightsaber in hand. He caught a kick to the face, the Dark Jedi was standing over Ben, he slashed down toward Ben, Ben deflected with his blaster, the gun was cut in half. He pushed the Dark Jedi off of him with the Force. He hopped up and ignited his lightsaber. Ben slashed at the Dark Jedi, he parried, they clashed sabers. Ben deflected a lunge and countered with a hack toward the head, the Dark Jedi dropped and leaped backward, he fired Force lightning at Ben. Ben immediately blocked the attack with his lightsaber. "You fight well young one, too bad you are a Jedi." The Dark Jedi remarked. Suddenly a green lightsaber blade stuck through the Dark Jedi, he collapsed to reveal Ben's father, Luke. "Father!" Ben exclaimed. "We brought reinforcements." Luke said. an army of Jedi appeared from the east of the Senate plaza. "Push forward men!" Luke commanded as he reignited his lightsaber, he flipped over a barrier and charged into the fray...

Jaina, and Anakin raced to their mother's aid. They saw the clash of lightsabers further down the hall of the Senate building. Leia was fighting off one of the Dark Jedi. Jaina charged as she ignited her lightsaber. "Get away from her!" She yelled. He tossed Leia against the back wall of the hallway. "Ah, yes tiny Jedi... What a pleasure." He said as he ignited another lightsaber. Anakin ignited his lightsaber and stood tall with his sister. Jaina jumped off of the wall and slashed at the Dark Jedi, Anakin charged dead on and lunged toward the Dark Jedi. The siblings attacks were too fast, the Dark Jedi couldn't keep up, Anakin saw a weakness, he slashed and cut off the Dark Jedi's arm. "AHHHHH!" He screamed. Jaina slashed and cut him across his chest, he dropped before the two. "Mother, are you alright?" The siblings said in unison as they rushed toward their mother. Leia had bloody forehead, she looked up at them. "I'm fine, wait, where's Bor'sk?" Leia asked. The trio raced into his office, a squadron of dark troopers surrounded him. Bodies of dead guards were strewn across the floor. Jaina and Jacen cut all of the troops down, except for one, he grabbed Bor'sk Feyla, jumped out of the window and flew up with his jet pack. Anakin quickly jumped out and grabbed Bor'sk's leg as they struggled to stay in the air. Bor'sk slipped out of the trooper's clutch, Him and Anakin fell on top of the Senate building. "Sorry about that Chancellor." Anakin remarked. "It's fine Padawan Solo."

The Imperial ground forces were being overwhelmed by the one-two punch of Republic soldiers and Jedi. Their number were diminishing quickly, soon there was only about two squadrons and the last Dark Jedi left. "Surrender or be destroyed." Han said to the enemy. The Imperials dropped their weapons and put their hands in the air.

"Come now Aunty, let's round up some Imperial cattle!" Jacen said over comm to his Aunt, Mara Jade-Skywalker. Their TIE fighters banked and swerved as they fired and destroyed squadrons of Imperials. "Notice to all squadrons and fighters, the Imperials are retreating, return to your respective Capital ships for debriefing." Admiral Ackbar's voice rang through comm link.

"Call the retreat Captain. We must regroup, we did what we had to do for them. Let's go." Admiral Thrawn commanded. His Star destroyer turned 180 degrees and entered hyperspace. "Sir, he would like to speak with you." An Imperial officer reported to Thrawn. The Admiral strolled to his quarters and opened the transmission. "Overlord, it is done." Thrawn said. The hologram showed a figure on a throne, his face covered by the darkness. "Good, good. Your services are no longer required Admiral, we will handle it from here. You and your comrades will be spared." The figure said. The transmission ended. And it begins. Thrawn thought.


	4. The One True Sith Darth Kryat

Part IV

"My lord, it is done." Starkiller said to his master as he knelt down before him. "Well done my apprentice, your next mission is to eliminate a rogue Jedi known as Sharad Hett." Darth Vader said. "He is powerful, mind your steps young one." He continued. "It will be done my lord." Starkiller responded. "Pray that you will not fail me." Vader said.

The bounty hunter doubled over onto the table he sat at. "Bartender, get- another...round!" He said through his drunken manorisms. "Ya' got the credits?" The bartender asked. "Of course I do." He responded, he reached into his pocket pulling out only lint. "Oh! Hmm... Can I just have one more?" The bounty hunter asked. "No." The bartender said. The bounty hunter got up and ignited his two lightsabers. "Give me a drink, scum." The bounty hunter said. "Who are you?" The bartender asked. "He's the man I came to kill." Starkiller said as he entered the bar and ignited his lightsaber. "Man, who are you?! Oh lemme guess, one of Vader's little errand boys hmm?" Hett said. "You can say that, he wanted me to take out the trash." Starkiller said as he force-pushed Sharad through the Cantina wall and onto a Mos Eisley street. "Time to die Jedi." "Ah, you don't know who you're messing with kid." Sharad Hett summoned his helmet and readied himself. Starkiller lashed at Hett's midsection, Hett blocked. Hett slashed and hacked with his two lightsaber offensive. A series of blocks and dodges throughout the fight continued. Starkiller tried to use force lightning against Hett, Hett absorbed its energy and countered with a release of force energy, this sent Starkiller soaring into a merchant's stand. "Go home boy, I'm too much for you." Hett taunted. Starkiller charged, Hett sidestepped and he stoked at Starkiller's legs and arms. Starkiller fell into the sand. He tossed his lightsaber into the ground next to Starkiller. "I'm dead." Hett said as he got on his speeder and disappeared over the horizon...

"AHHHHH! I'M GONNA KILL ALL OF YOU! YOU ALIEN SCUM!" Sharad Hett screamed as the aliens locked him to their operating table. He saw their faces, pure evil, gray aliens. He was on their ship for years now. Tortured, ragged, and ravaged he was weak. The Yuuzhan Vong wanted a Jedi to experiment on. He saw the armor in the corner of his eye. "YOU ARE NOT PUTTING ME IN THAT THING!" He yelled again. The Yuuzhan Vong operator punched Hett in the head. They lifted the armor over him, the armor was reaching for his skin. "NO, NO, NO NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Hett yelled. They dropped the armor on top of his body. The searing pain engulfed Hett, the armor became one with his skin, attaching itself to his nervous system. He felt the extension of the force flow through the organic armor. The pain continued throughout his body, it changed now it felt like coma inducing sharp pain. All throughout his body it felt like someone was stabbing his skin repeatedly. "YOU'RE ALL GONNA DIE, I WILL MURDER ALL OF YOU, THEN I WILL KILL YOUR KIN!" Hett yelled through his pain. The pain was too much, Hett went unconscious. He awoke hanging to the side of a cell wall, in front of him was his dark master. "My master, do you have my lightsabers?" Hett asked. "Yes my apprentice." Verge said. His Jedi robes were ripped and tattered. Verge ignited one of the lightsabers and cut Hett free. Hett fell to the floor. The armor was grayish black with several spikes and extremities sticking out of the armor. "Remember what I taught you here my apprentice, go to Korriban and learn from the true masters of the Darkside of the Force." Verge said as he handed Hett the lightsabers. "You are no longer Sharad Hett, henceforth you be named Darth Kryat." Verge said. "Thank you master. I must go now." Hett said as he ballasted through the cell door. He went on a killing spree all the way back to his shuttle, he mercilessly killed Yuuzhan Vong as he went. The armor protected him from everything. He scorched soldiers with his force lightning. He narrowly escaped their ship and plotted a course for Korriban. The abandoned Sith ruins were covered in dust and dirt, Kryat felt the force draw him toward a certain temple. This temple had a red beam firing into the sky, pyramid-like and made of red rock. He entered the temple, he felt a strong presence of the Darkside here. He liked that. "Kneel before me Sith." A voice said. Kryat ignited his lightsaber in defense. "Who are you?" Kryat asked. The spirit flew through his body and appeared in front of him. "I am Darth Nihilus, The Lord of Hunger. What do you seek?" The spirit said. "I seek training in the Darkside, I seek to restore the Great Sith Empire." Kryat said. "Indeed, I feel your truth in your words. I will train you in the Darkside. My new apprentice."


	5. Chapter 5

Part V

Th senate hall sounded with debate. "We need to attack Ossus now! The Imperials should not be allowed to have asylum any longer, this attack has proclaimed war upon the Republic, immediate military action should be taken!" The senator of Felucia said. "War is not an option. In the midst of our recovery, we should be focused on rebuilding not the destructive nature of war, my fellow senators I propose initiating a political task force to ascertain the Imperial situation." Cal Omas said. "Senator Omas, that notion is incredibly ludicrous, an Imperial force attacked the Capitol of the galaxy, killing thousands. You dare stand there and deny the need of action?!" Senator Viqi Shesh said. "I must agree with Senator Shesh, there is no time for peace, I declare the chancellor should allow a fleet to apprehend the Imperial scum." The Banking Clan ambassador remarked. "It is settled then, all in favor of war vote on you holo-pads." Borsk Fey'la said. The results showed a resounding agreement to go to war. Luke stood in the doorway to the senate hall, he watched as the Republic fought against themselves. "Master, are we going to Ossus too?" Jacen asked. He was standing next to Luke. "No Jacen, we're not needed anymore, the Republic can handle themselves." Luke responded. "Come Jacen, your father needs you on a mission to Naboo." Luke said. "What for Uncle?""We lost contact with the Queen and the Naboo parliament over three days ago, it's imperative we find out what happened." Luke continued. The two Jedi walked through the Senate building in silence, Luke glanced out of the window to see Coruscant in shambles, fires continued to rage, bodies were being transported through the city. The two Jedi made their way to the landing docks toward the back of the building. The Millenium Falcon stood on the landing pad, Han Chewbacca and Ben stood near the ship. "Come on Jacen, we got work to do." Han said as he put his arm around his fifteen year old son. Ben didn't rush to his father, he kicked the ground and put his hands in his pockets. Luke walked over to Ben and put his hand on his shoulder. "What's wrong Ben?" Luke asked. The boy looked up at his father, "I almost died if it weren't for you father. He would've killed me if it wasn't for you." Ben said. "Ben it's fine, you're okay, nothing is wrong now. Go with your Uncle, your mother and I will be waiting. Ben, you did great today." Luke said as Ben walked onto the Millenium Falcon. Ben sat down next to Han in the cockpit, "Where are we going?" Ben asked. "Naboo, we have to make sure everything is alright, communications went dark just about three days ago." Han replied.

"Where is Shesh?" Thrawn asked the Imperial officer. "She hasn't gotten back from Coruscant yet." The officer responded. "Then the plan has gone accordingly. Prepare all units at their battle stations and standby for orders." Thrawn commanded. "Yes Admiral." The officer said as he walked out of Thrawn's office. "Admiral Thrawn, has the plan gone accordingly?" The figure sat behind the shadows of the office. "It has my lord, the Republic fleets and ground units are coming to us. Hopefully they'll hold up their side of the deal." Thrawn said. "What do you mean hopefully? Are you not in control of the situation Admiral?" The figure said. "No, no I am my lord. I just meant that hopefully they do not fail in the attack." Thrawn said in a panic. "I sense your nervousness, are you afraid of death Admiral?" The figure remarked. "No my lord, I am not." Thrawn responded. "Then why are you afraid of me?" The figure said. "No my lord, I respect your power and yo-" the force gripped Thrawn's throat, a white bony hand appeared out of the shadows as Thrawn slowly died. The grip was released. "You are weak, spineless and you hardly suit my needs for a military leader. Tell me, why shouldn't I just kill you now?" The figure said. "Because my lord, if you kill me, this alliance dies, and you of all people know not to trifle with them." Thrawn said as he pleaded. "Your lack of progress with the plan is infuriating Admiral, you have let the 501st become a band of petty soldiers. Furthermore, your actions have put our operation in jeopardy. Admiral, you fail me once more...your death will come swiftly. Now go, wait for Shesh and then travel to Hoth." The figure concluded. "Yes my lord." Thrawn said as he bowed and exited the office...

"Jedi temple, this is Kyle Katarn, do you read me?" Kyle said desperately trying to contact the Jedi. He looked at his destroyed shuttle. "Oh boy." He said to himself. The Yavin forest was thick with brush and foliage. He saw the Yavin temple annex in the distance. "Again Tython, do you read? Poodoo." He said as he grabbed his backpack and headed for the annex. The foliage came to a stop on top of a small cliff side overlooking the land indentation where the annex stood. Kyle saw a ship, one like he never saw before. It looked alive, he saw it breathing. He ducked and went completely prone on the cliff side. He took out his binoculars and scouted around the ship, he saw tall muscular beings with frightening armor move crates and equipment from the annex onto the ship. He thought of a plan, he scrambled through his backpack to find a bag of thermal detonators. "That's safe." He sarcastically said to himself. He got into a crouch position and mad his way along the tree line until he reached the back of the ship. He put two detonators in each hand and threw them onto the ship. He ducked behind a large hollow log, he was able to see past the tree line. Another two aliens on speeder bikes pulled up to the side of the ship. He pushed the detonation button. A huge explosion rocked the annex and the surrounding forest. Kyle peeked over his log, he saw the aliens continue to talk as if nothing happened, then he saw a flickering image of one of them. "What the blazes?" He said as he got up, walked over to the tree line. He ignited his lightsaber and slashed at the three aliens, his lightsaber went right through their torsos like a hologram. "What?" He said again. He looked toward the entrance of the annex, a fuzzy holo projection of an alien carrying a crate exited the building, the hologram proceeded to drop the crate onto the floor where the crate disappeared. He looked all around for some kind of sign. He tried to sense lifeforms through the force, all he felt was a void in the force, an awkward emptiness. He deactivated his lightsaber. Suddenly out from the tree line were numerous soldiers pointing their weapons at Kyle. They spoke in an unknown language to Kyle. There's too many of 'em. Kyle thought as he put his lightsaber on the ground in surrender...

"Master, I can't." Kryat said as he doubled over and gasping. "Push yourself, this will only make your body stronger. Again!" Nihilus said. Kryat slowly got to his feet, he took one more breath and sprinted through an obstacle course, numerous spikes, flying balls of fire and blades missed him as he hurdled, climbed and barreled through it. He ran across a platform to a bed of searingly hot rocks. "Feel it in yourself to continue." Nihilus said as he shadowed Kryat. Kryat laid down on his stomach and slowly crawled across the bed of rocks. He felt the burning pain shoot through his armor. He crawled to the end of the obstacle course, he sprawled across the temple floor, smoke rose from the armor as he continued to stare at the ceiling. "Good, good." I have another mission for you Darth Kryat." Nihilus said as the apparition glided next to Kryat. Kryat forced himself onto one knee. "What is thy bidding my master?" Kryat said through his pain. "You must go to Naboo, there you will take the Queen and her servants hostage in the palace, if my senses are correct, the boy will be going to save the Queen. I want him Kryat, give him to me." Nihilus finished. "It will be done."

The city of Theed was a ghost town. Han landed the Millenium Falcon in the royal hangar bay. "Where is everyone, I didn't see anybody walking around when we were landing." Ben asked. "I don't know Ben." Han said. He lowered the boarding ramp, the group walked out of the ship. "Way too quiet. I have a bad feeling about this." Jacen said. "Yeah I was just about to say that." Han said. Chewbacca armed his bowcaster as he took the lead. "Alright Chewie, maybe I wanted to take point." Jacen said. "Quiet boy." Han said as the group moved cautiously through the hangar. They opened the hangar bay doors, bodies of slain guards were strewn across the entrance hallway. "My god." Han said as he inspected the dead. "Father, some of the bodies have lightsaber marks, but others I'm noticing have a weird ballistic wound." Jacen said. Han went over to his son and saw exactly what Jacen was talking about: one of the dead guards had a green spot that left the wound oozing a green goop. "Wait, I've seen this before. When Ben hurt his hand, he touched this stuff." Jacen said. "But that can mean two things, well one actually, the aliens are here." Jacen said. "I didn't need it spelled out, but thanks son." Han said. "Okay, but it doesn't correlate to the lightsaber wounds." Ben chimed in. "That's true. This is odd." Jacen said. Suddenly blaster fire went off in the distance. "I think it's coming from the square." Han said. The group ran through the hallway, they came to an overhang, through the glass they saw the skirmish. The aliens slowly advanced over the foot bridge into the city square, the police and the handful of royal guards were retreating back to the palace. "We gotta help 'em." Jacen said. He ignited his lightsaber, slashed through the glass and dropped down into the fray. The guards hollered in support at the sight of seeing a Jedi. Jacen made a gesture toward the guards to follow him, he ran into the advancing alien force and he hacked away. "I'm gonna go help, come on Uncle!" Ben said as he charged behind his cousin. "Well Chewie, we're gonna have to die someday, why not today?" "Rrrrwwwaaaarrr!" Chewbacca replied. "Yeah I know, but come on." Han said.

"It's like fighting battle droids, these guys are stupid!" Ben yelled over to his cousin as they fought their way through waves of incoming hostiles. Ben kick flipped then hacked away at a squadron of the aliens. The two Jedi pushed the alien force back beyond the bridge. "Keep pushing! We have them on the run!" Jacen commanded the small force. Jacen felt a strong presence in the force, it was coming from Theed Palace. "Come on kid, keep going!" Han said as he grabbed Jacen by the arm. Han fired three more shots into the retreating crowd. The remaining enemy forces scrambled back to their ships. Hollering could be heard throughout the square. Jacen sprinted over to Ben, "Do you feel that?" He asked. "Slightly yes, what's wrong?" Ben replied. "I feel the Dark side in the Palace, we have to go. It might explain the lightsaber marks on the guards." Jacen said. "We shouldn't go alone though, we need backup." Ben responded. "This is a Jedi ordeal, we don't need them, come on." Jacen said as he tugged at Ben's clothing.

Han walked over to what looked like the commanding officer. "Hey, uh have you by any chance seen the two Jedi?" He asked. "I saw them headed towards the Palace, I don't know what for. But hey, thanks to you guys, we're alive...thank you." The officer said. "Don't sweat it." Han replied. "Come on Chewie, let's go get 'em. Leia'll kill us if we don't." Han said as he adjusted his holster. He grabbed an E-110 blaster rifle from the ground and walked along with Chewbacca.

"Naboo is under my jurisdiction now your highness." Kryat said as he stood over the deceased royal guards. "Naboo does not belong to the likes of a Sith." The Queen replied, her handmaidens stood in fear of the Sith lord. "Please, your majesty, sit back down on your throne and relax. I am here for one thing: a Jedi. And you're my bait." Kryatt said. The doors to the royal throne room were bust open, Jacen and Ben ignited their lightsabers and walked into the hall. "Ah, I was just speaking of you. Little Jedi…" Kryat remarked. "Stand down, you are under arrest by the intergalactic laws of the Republic." Jacen said as he readied himself for a fight. The Queen stood up again. "No! Jedi! It's a trap!" The Queen warned. Darth Kryat force pulled the Queen into his now-ignited lightsaber. "No!" Jacen and Ben yelled simultaneously. Kryat threw the body on the floor and advanced toward the Padawans. Jacen slashed toward Kryat's chest, he deflected with a swift flick of his wrist. Ben lunged, Kryat side stepped and pushed Ben across the room. Jacen went for his head, the two lightsabers became interlocked. "I feel your anger young one, release it and destroy me." Kryat taunted. "Never." Jacen responded. Kryat let out an energy blast of pure force power, this sent Jacen flying into the enormous hallway leading into the throne room, Jacen slid on the marble floor, he was shaken up. "If you will not succumb to your destiny, then you will die!" Kryat said as he rushed and slashed at Jacen on the ground. Jacen backflipped onto his feet and re-ignited his lightsaber. He saw Ben charging at Kryat, Ben slashed at Kryat's backside, Ben's lightsaber deflected off of Kryat's armor. "What the blazes." Ben said in shock. Kryat grabbed Ben by his throat and started to choke him. "Let him go!" Jacen yelled as he swung at Kryat, the Sith lord deflected every lash with his lightsaber in his free hand. Jacen saw the life being drained from Ben, his eyes rolling back into his head, his face turning a bright red. Tears started to fall down Jacen's face, the anger enraged him, he let out a pulse of force energy, he blasted Kryat through the hallway, into the throne room and out it's main window. Jacen grabbed Ben's lightsaber from the ground and pursued Kryat. Jacen's eyes were full of fire and hate. He dropped from the window into the royal square, where Kryat was waiting. "Your anger and hatred are fueling you, you've given in Jacen. I feel it." Kryat said as he summoned his lightsaber to his hand. "I'm going to kill you." Jacen said. He ignited Ben's lightsaber and charged at Kryat, he let out a flurry of slashes and hacks, accompanied with stellar acrobatics, Kryat was becoming tired, his parry's were ineffective. "AHHH!" Jacen yelled as he flipped, and slashed both sabers through Kryat's armor, effectively cutting off his left arm. "Ah! You Jedi scum! You will die!" Kryat said as he fell to the ground clutching his left shoulder. "No, you will die!" Jacen said. He pointed his lightsabers toward Kryat's head, he readied the swing when someone's hand touched Jacen's shoulder. It was Ben: "That's not the Jedi way Jacen, we must take him in, let the courts decide." "You want to keep him alive for any longer? WHO'S SIDE ARE YOU ON BEN?!" Jacen screamed at his cousin. Kryat summoned his saber, force pushed the two Jedi and sprinted into the forest. "He got away Ben, he would've been dead if it weren't for you!" Jacen remarked. "He wanted you to kill him, he wanted you to fall to the dark side Jacen, I couldn't let that happen!" Ben responded. "It wouldn't have happened, I will never turn… you understand me?!" Jacen said, he dropped Ben's lightsaber on the ground as he walked away. Ben looked down at the saber, the metal glinted in the mid afternoon Naboo sun. He picked it up and followed Jacen.

"Where the hell were you two?!" Han said as he saw the two Jedi leaving the royal square. "There was a Sith lord, Jacen fought him off. He got away though." Ben said. "Are you two okay?" Han asked. "Yes uncle, we're fine." Ben said


	6. It's Time

Part VI

The Death Star hovered over Endor, casting it's enormous shadow on the small moon below. Palpatine was sitting on his throne, he overlooked the massive Imperial fleet. Star Destroyers and TIE fighters lined the sides of the space station. The elevator door slid open. His breathing, his footsteps, Palpatine knew it was Vader. "My lord, you summoned me." Vader said ominously. "Yes, I sense the rebellion is trying to make a move onto the Death Star." Palpatine said. "They will not prevail my master." Vader responded obediently. "That is my concern Lord Vader, the boy is strong. I sense that it will be the end for the Empire… it is his destiny." Palpatine replied. "My lord, what is thine bidding?" Vader asked. "Before the rebels arrive, send the initiates away, to Kamino. Thrawn will deal with them at a later date." The Emperor demanded. "It will be done my master." Vader said as he walked to the elevator. "Lord Vader!" Palpatine yelled. The dark brute turned to face his master. "I know what you are planning with Skywalker, you want to destroy me… remember the legend of Plaguies. I was his apprentice. I am still strong enough to kill you and the young one. Do not fail me Lord Vader." Palpatine stated. Vader entered the elevator thinking about Luke, _We are strong enough to kill him...I can kill him._ He thought. _I only need Skywalker…_

Luke looked out the window of the Mon Calamari Cruiser. He saw Ossus, he didn't see any space defenses, _Intriguing_. He thought. "Commander Skywalker, your landing party is ready." An officer said. "I'll be there in a minute." Luke said. He turned to Admiral Ackbar who was sitting in his command seat, "Admiral, there aren't any space defenses, isn't this a little too easy?" Luke said. "I agree, but we're too far into the plan to back out now, we're proceeding with the landing." Ackbar said. "I don't think that's the wisest course of action." Luke said, "Then tell me Commander, what do you suggest?" The admiral shot back. Luke opened his mouth to say something, but an officer cut him off: "Sir, we got an Imperial fleet coming from hyperspace, starboard side!" "Raise, deflector shields, give the order for landing, I want A-Wings protecting the transports until they reach the atmosphere!" Ackbar ordered. "Luke, get your transport." Ackbar finished. Luke sprinted toward the hangar. He was thrown into the wall suddenly, a red light started to flash, he got back up and continued to the hangar.

"What just hit us!" Ackbar yelled. "Sir, it was some sort of power beam, coming from the Super Stardestroyer." A crew hand said. "All Y-Wings, head for the Super Stardestroyer, we need that weapon down now!"

Blaster fire riddled the space above Ossus, squadrons of Imperial and Republic fighters were dissipating. Admiral Thrawn watched the space battle from his office. "Thrawn, when they land, we need the Jedi here. We can kill him." Shesh said. "Yes, we're leading their landing parties here, have your fun with the Jedi." Thrawn said.

Luke felt the battle outside of his transport ship, the rocking and swaying of war, the destruction only a few inches of metal away. He felt connected to the force, it flowed through him. The transport landed in a wooded area just outside Ossus' capital city. "Come on, we got a hike ahead of us." Luke said as he led his squad through the brush. They came to a hill overlooking the city, they were covered by the forest clearing. "What do you see?" Luke said to a soldier. "Almost nothing, the city square is basically empty, I don't see much activity on the walls of the palace. Could be a trap." The soldier said. "I'll go, you guys focus on the shield generator a couple of clicks away." Luke said. "You sure sir?" The soldier asked. "Yes, I feel a dark presence, it's best if you aren't here." Luke said. "Yes sir, you heard the man; MOVE OUT!" the soldier said.

Luke snuck into the city, he entered the city square, he saw a few Stormtroopers stationed at certain entrances to the square. They didn't fire upon him. "Nice of you to join us Skywalker!" Thrawn yelled from the palace balcony. "Give up Thrawn, you're outmatched!" Luke responded. "Ah, Master Skywalker, it is you who is outmatched…" Thrawn said as three Sith lords uncloaked around Luke. Luke ignited his lightsaber- they charged him, Luke let out a pulse of energy with little effort. A sith lord got back up and charged Luke, Luke parried, sidestepped and force pushed him into a pole. Another tried to leap and slash at Luke's head, he countered by using force-lightning on the sith. "This is petty." Luke said. he sensed a lightsaber flying toward his backside, he backflipped over the saber, grabbed it with the force and sent it hurling into the sith. The saber impaled the sith through his head: killing him. The first Sith got up and shot force lightning at Luke. Luke casually put out his left hand and absorbed the attack. "You have much to learn." Luke said as he sent a wave of force energy through the Sith, the Sith (and most of the surrounding area) went flying into buildings and the city streets. Luke sheathed his lightsaber as he continued to walk through the square, the palace doors slowly opened, two dark figures could be seen exiting the palace. The two figures ignited their lightsabers: one was armed with a double-bladed saber while the other carried a single-bladed one. They charged the Jedi master, he ducked, jumped and evaded their attacks. Luke ignited his lightsaber, clashing with them. The sounds of clashing lightsabers could be heard throughout the otherwise silent square. Luke parried one and lunged to another, he backflipped and deflected an attack. "You two are definitely better than those three." Luke said. Luke ignited his Shoto blade as the two Sith slashed for his head. The three interlocked sabers as Luke pushed with all his strength, he summoned a flurry of energy and sent the two Siths flying. "This ends now." Luke said as he jumped and and stabbed the two sith on landing. Luke rushed into the palace, he killed Stormtroopers and officers alike as he headed to Thrawn's office. The Jedi master forced the door open with a violent energy burst. Thrawn turned from his window to make eye contact with the Jedi. "This ends now Thrawn, you're under arrest for treason, conspiracy and failure to comply with standard protocols. Not to mention the millions of live you took from the galaxy." Luke said. "Master Skywalker, how smart you are, but how naive you are...just like your father. Your Alliance-your Republic will not repel them...I hope you understand. We aren't the threat Master Skywalker, _they _are." Thrawn finished…


	7. For Death

Part VII

"We're coming up on Yavin now Leia." Mara Jade said as she guided the ship towards the planet. "I'm worried about Jaina." Leia said. "Why, what's going on?" Mara asked. "She has this connection through the force with her brothers, I guess she feels like one of them is in trouble." Leia responded. "Then, is it really _her _you should be worried about?" Mara replied. "I guess you're right. hopefully it's nothing. I just hope they're okay." Leia said. "Look Leia, Jaina is a strong girl, she can take care of herself, she's just like her mom." Mara said. "Thanks for that." Leia said. "And plus, she'll be fine, she's with us." Mara finished.

"_Jaina, where are you?" _Jacen spoke in Jaina's head. "_Mama, Aunty and I are headed to Yavin to find Master Katarn, are you okay?" _Jaina thought back. "_I feel cold Jaina, like something is engulfing me. I feel alone."_ Jacen thought. "_What happened on Naboo?"_ Jaina asked, "_I let myself fall prey to the darkside, it felt good to let go. But Ben and I encountered a full fledged Sith lord. I took him out though...but he escaped."_ Jacen replied. "_What do you mean you 'let go' you felt good about the darkside?"_ Jaina shot back. "_Calm down Jaina, I'm not turning. Plus Uncle always says the force isn't naturally bad or good, it's the way we use it. So just relax."_ Jacen replied. "_A second ago you said you felt cold? Stop, meditate. Become whole again Jacen, I don't know what happened, but I'm not speaking to you until you figure it out."_ Jaina said. Jaina clouded her mind with meditation, she felt the planet below, the lifeforms, the trees...she felt darkness, she felt cold...she felt despair. She opened her eyes and rushed to the cockpit, the blue astromech droid awoke: "beep-beep, droop zzziip!" R2-D2 exclaimed. "I'm warning my mother, stay R2."

The Sith lord dragged the Jedi through the brush, lightsaber in hand; he cut through the thicket and stomped through the mud. The rain was heavy now, pouring through the thick brush of trees. Rain drops sizzled as they hit the Sith lord's lightsaber. The wilderness cleared, a towering temple stood in the rain. "Wake up Master Katarn, we're here." Krayt said as he threw the Jedi into a mud puddle just adjacent to the temple steps. Kyle coughed and heaved up blood, he face was bruised and battered, his clothes were ripped. "Screw you, you Sith scum." Kyle shot back rebelliously. "I rescued you from the Vong's torture chambers; and this is how you repay me? Tisk tisk." Krayt said as he shot force lightning at Katarn. Kyle shrieked with pain. Rain continued to pour. "If you are powerful, strike me down Master Katarn! This planet's fate rests in your hands. Right now, I control it, if you duel me and win, this planet becomes the Jedi's property." Krayt said as he threw Katarn's saber in the puddle next to him. "I will." Katarn said through his pain. He wobbled to his feet and summoned his saber with the force, he ignited it and waited. The rain drops fell on the lightsabers, a slow sizzling sound could be heard through the hum of the sabers. "Today you die Master Katarn." Krayt said. "You know what Hett, you aren't the man I knew when we fought on Nar Shadda, you're lower than the swamp rats on Nal Hutta, today...you become even lower than that." Kyle said. "That name no longer has any meaning for me, that man is dead. I am Darth Krayt, THE ONE TRUE LORD OF THE SITH!" Krayt said as he charged Kyle, they interlocked sabers, they clashed and collided through the temple clearing, the rain continued to pour. Kyle lunged, Krayt deflected. Kyle flipped and hit Krayt on the arm, the saber bounced off of his armor. Krayt then made Kyle fly into the temple wall with the force. Kyle laid on the temple floor, he coughed up another heaping load of blood. "You are weak." Krayt said as he readied a stab to Kyle's midsection. He brought down the saber but was stopped mid drop. "Step away from the Jedi." A voice behind Krayt said. The Sith lord turned, Leia Organa Solo, Mara Jade Skywalker and Jaina Solo stood in the blasted hole of the temple, all lightsabers ignited. "Ah, so Master Katarn, you cannot handle me yourself? You called for help?" Krayt said. "I never call for help, I just get it." Kyle said as he force pushed Krayt into the adjacent wall. Kyle got up and grabbed his lightsaber. The four Jedi felt a part of the force leave them. The four stood in the middle of the temple floor, Krayt had a red and purple aura around him, a helmet grew from the armor and covered his head, an extra lightsaber was dispatched from his left gauntlet. "You Jedi will burn." Krayt said. He charged them, "AHHHH!" Krayt screamed. He simultaneously fought the four Jedi, parrying their attacks with impressive agility. Mara lunged for his leg, he caught it with his own saber and force pushed her into a wall, he slashed at Leia, she blindly defended attacks. They crossed sabers. "GET AWAY FROM HER!" Jaina said as she charged for Krayt, he grabbed her throat with the force and held her in mid-air. "Join me Leia, you are strong with the force, we can be unstoppable! Your pet is amusing, look at her squirm!" Krayt said as he juggled Jaina, then threw her, head first into the temple wall. She fell to the floor unconscious. Kyle came out of nowhere and grabbed Krayt by his armor and flung him into a statue. Mara got back up and readied herself for a fight. Leia grabbed Jaina and her lightsaber. "We gotta get outta here!" Leia said. "Artoo, start the engine!" Mara said over comm. "Go Leia, we'll cover you!" Kyle said as he and Mara stood side by side and readied themselves for Krayt. "Leaving so soon? The fun hasn't began yet!" Krayt said as he lifted himself into the air, his eyes became black, his pupil an iris, a dark red. He shot red lightning from his fingertips, Kyle and Mara blocked with their sabers. "You cannot deny my power Jedi!" Krayt said mockingly.

R2-D2 pulled the ship right next to the blasted hole in the temple. He aimed the cannons at Krayt, two giant bolts of green shot into the temple and into Krayt. The sith lord went flying out of the temple and into the forest. "Quickly! Come on!" Leia said as she hurried Mara and Kyle up the boarding ramp. The ramp raised and the ship blasted out of orbit.

Krayt was strewn across the forest floor, a giant gaping hole sat in his chest. He closed his eyes and tried to endure the pain. The armor and his flesh moved and covered the hole, he felt better. He got up and walked into the temple. He murmured ancient Sith language as he bowed in front of an altar. "Who dares awake me from my slumber!" A booming voice said in the temple. "My lord, tis' I, Darth Krayt, apprentice of Darth Nihilus. I wish to expand my knowledge of Ancient Sith alchemy." Krayt said. "Ah, indeed you are powerful, I feel it...I shall teach you. You will be unstoppable... "

Anakin looked from his balcony on Coruscant, buildings were being rebuilt, people were going about their lives, as if nothing happened. He looked at his hand, a single scar from the organic ooze he touched on Yavin. "Master Solo, your father has arrived back from Naboo. should I prepare the shuttle to the Spaceport?" A voice said from behind Anakin. "Yes Threepio, thank you." Anakin replied. "Not a problem Master Solo." The droid said as he left the room. Suddenly a giant red beam shot from the sky, hit the ground and sent Anakin flying back into his room, the glass door shattered, the balcony crumbled, he felt the building shake. "Threepio!" Anakin shouted as he raced through the apartment. "Help me Master Solo!" C-3PO yelled from the kitchen. The ceiling collapsed on the gold droid, Anakin used the force to lift a piece of debris off of C-3PO, "Oh thank the maker!" Threepio exclaimed. "Come on buddy, we gotta get to Dad." Anakin said as he helped C-3PO up. The two raced to the shuttle. "Strap yourself in." Anakin said as he pushed buttons and flipped switches. He heard the invasion alarm from the street below. "What the hell is going on?!" Anakin said as he lifted the shuttle from the port and sailed into the sky.

"Chancellor, you have to leave, NOW!" The head of security said as he picked up Borsk Fey'la and wiped glass off of his tunic. "What's happening? Is it the Empire?" Fey'la asked. "No sir, its them." "Sir, we can't hold 'em!" The head of security's comm link went off. Fey'la looked out from his now shattered window, he saw giant insects marching alongside terrifying aliens. "You must hold this area. The Senate building must not be compromised!" Fey'la ordered. "But sir-" "That is an order, Commander." Fey'la uttered.

"GET IN COVER!" A bounty hunter yelled to a crowd. Han, Chewie, Jacen and Ben ducked behind crates and barriers as people trampled each other, automatic blaster fire came from down the hall of the spaceport, citizens were being cut down by blaster fire. Jacen ignited his lightsaber and charged the aliens, he slashed two across their chests, he deflected a shot and decapitated another. "Chewie, let's move up, we gotta give the kid some cover!" Han said to Chewbacca. Han raised his pistol and fired wildly into the group of advancing aliens. Ben hopped over a barrier and charged into the fray, he cut down aliens two at a time, Jacen and Ben were back to back; deflecting fire and simultaneously hacking away at the attackers. "Anyone who's got a blaster, wanna help?!" Han yelled at the group of people fleeing the scene, a few stayed behind and fired at the aliens. "Jacen and Ben, get back here, we gotta go!" Han commanded the boys. The two young Jedi hacked their back to Han and Chewie, "We taking the Falcon?" Jacen asked as they ran. "We can't we just gotta get out of the spaceport!" Han replied as they sprinted towards the exit. The group made it outside, Republic soldiers were being killed, citizens armed themselves and shot at the aliens. "General Solo! Great that you're alive, help us please! We can't hold them back." A soldier pleaded. "Yeah we'll help out." Han said. "How many guys you got?" Jacen asked. "About ten guys." The soldier said. Han fired at an alien. "That's gonna have to do!" Han said. "Where is your command base?" Han asked. "It's the Senate building." The soldier replied. "Fall back to that point. We have to draw their fire somehow. WHAT'S THAT THING?!" Han asked as he looked at a giant beetle like insect. "We don't know, the aliens… they control them." The soldier said. "That's one of the things that attacked the Praxeum back on Yavin, they can't be stopped… they're like AT-ATs." Jacen said. "Tell your guys to fall back to the senate building." Han commanded.

"Commander Skywalker, we have word that Coruscant is under invasion." Ackbar sounded over Luke's comm link. "What, what's going on?" Luke asked. "The aliens Luke, they're back." Ackbar said. "Go, we have a garrison on the surface, once everything is done here I'll meet up with you." Luke said.

"Set course for Coruscant, tell the frigates and cruisers to stick close." Ackbar commanded. "Sir we're being hailed by Captain Endura." An officer said. "Put it through." Ackbar replied. "Admiral, we have to wait for reinforcements, we cannot just fly into another battle after this one, we have to repair our damages!" Endura said. "We can't wait, the fate of the Republic rides on our attendance to that battle! If you won't go, then this ship will go alone, one way or another. _We have to fight_." Ackbar finished. "In such a case like this...we will go Admiral. We have your back." The comm transmission ended. "Jump to hyperspace when ready." Ackbar said. The fleet sailed into hyperspace, Ackbar saw a giant fleet of warships above Coruscant. "Revert auxiliary power to the broadside ion cannons and fire when ready, raise deflector shields to maximum." Ackbar ordered. "Sir they're firing!" An officer said. "Brace for impact!" Ackbar exclaimed. The ship rocked. "How bad's the damage!?" Ackbar asked. "We've got our broadside cannon down sir, and they knocked out a shield generator for that side as well." Another officer said. "Bring her around port, aim for that giant thing sticking out of the their main hull!" Ackbar said. _This is gonna be a long day_. Admiral Ackbar thought.

"Keep going! Get to the base!" Han, Chewie, Jacen and Ben sprinted for the senate building. Blaster fire whizzed past their heads. Han went down, "Damn, I'm shot." Han said as he gripped the back of his calf. Chewbacca lifted Han on his shoulder and continued to run. The senate square was flooded with Vong soldiers. Republic and Vong forces broke into a melee battle in the square. "We have to get through!" Jacen said. "Come on Jacen, we'll lead!" Ben said as the two young Jedi charged into the fray, they cut their way to the senate steps, Chewbacca laid Han down onto a sandbag and commanded he'd stay there. Han leaned on the sandbags and fired into the bloodbath. Jacen slashed his way through hundreds of Vong soldiers, he force pushed a squad into a statue. Both Ben and Jacen hacked away at the Vong forces. "BUGS COMING IN!" A Republic soldier screamed. Jacen looked to his right to see Chewbacca fighting off a whole squadron with his bare hands, they climbed and tried to tackle the hairy brute, but Chewbacca threw them like ragdolls across the battlefield. "Get the rockets ready!" Han commanded. Jacen continued to fight, slicing through Vong soldiers like nothing. "Sir, they're breaching! They're getting in the senate hall!" A soldier yelled as he was shot to death by a Vong officer. Han fired three times into the officer's chest, the alien picked Han up by his vest and threw him over the sandbags and down the steps of the senate building.

"Chancellor, they're in." The head of security said. "Hold this room Commander." Fey'la said. He heard the cries and shrieks of terror from the hallway, the door was being bust open. Fey'la started to cry, a single tear ran down his haired face. The aliens got inside Fey'la's office, the security officers fired into the swarm. "FOR THE REPUBLIC!" Fey'la yelled as he pushed the detonator, setting off thermal detonators laid in his office…

Jacen saw the fireball, half of the senate building came crashing down, dust and debris filled the air. "NOOO!" Jacen yelled. A shuttle flew over the battlefield, Anakin hopped from the shuttle and entered the fray. "Anakin! Get out of here! It's not safe!" Jacen yelled as he cut down aliens. "We need to do this brother, the both of us!" Anakin replied as they both hacked their sabers into the crowd. A crowd of soldiers now separated Anakin and Jacen, a clearing formed around Anakin as he fought a Vong officer. The alien thrusted his blade toward Anakin, Anakin parried and flipped over him. Jacen saw the skirmish and started to sprint to Anakin's aid, the alien grabbed Anakin from mid-flip and stabbed him in the midsection, blood poured from Anakin's small body, his lightsaber hit the ground. Jacen felt his heart drop, his jaw dropped, he started to sob as he sprinted toward the officer, he jumped and kicked the alien in the face. "I'LL KILL YOU!" Jacen said through tears as he shot force lightning at the officer, the intensity grew, the alien shook, the lightning spread and spread; eventually killing an entire garrison of soldiers both Republic and Vong alike. "AHHH! ANAKIN! I'LL KILL YOU ALL!" Jacen said as he grabbed Anakin's saber from the ground and mindlessly chopped his way through the crowd… The Vong surrounded Jacen…

"All aircraft transports, retreat, any soldier transports; retreat! I repeat, RETREAT!" Admiral Ackbar sounded over comm. "Coruscant has fallen, I repeat; Coruscant has fallen!"

Han awoke in a shuttle, Chewbacca and C-3PO sat on benches, he saw a tattered Ben piloting the shuttle. "Where's Jacen? Threepio, where's Anakin?! Where are my boys?" Han asked as he started to cry. Chewbacca looked over to Han, he had a ginormous gash across the left side of his face. "Chewie, are they okay?" Han asked through his tears. Chewbacca roared out a sad holler. "No. No, no...it can't be… I lost them?" Han finally said as his tears and sorrow engulfed his speech…


	8. The Dark Road Ahead

Part VIII

"Today, we gather here to mourn the losses of great leaders, sons and soldiers of the Republic." A soothing breeze whipped past the funeral processions. A calm Naboo sun shined on the guests. Holoprojections of the deceased rose on the platform next to the podium. Jacen and Anakin's projection lit up the stage. Han took a deep breath, he hugged a sobbing Leia. He looked around for Jaina, she was no where to be seen. "These two Jedi, these two… very young Jedi fought off swarms of Vong soldiers in an attempt to secure the senate building, their memory will never be forgotten. May the force be with them." Cal Omas said. He was the speaker for the funeral. "Now we come to our Chief of State; Borsk Fey'la, he sacrificed himself to destroy a garrison of Vong soldiers. May you rest now Chancellor." He continued. Ben got up from his seat and walked out of the royal garden. _I can't believe it. He's, he's dead._ Ben thought. Ben heard the somber playing of instruments as the procession marched from the gardens to the main street of Theed. Ben buried his hand into his pocket and pulled out a small blue crystal. He thought about him and Jacen on Illum, constructing their lightsabers, how Jacen snuck a blue saber crystal from the cave and gave it to Ben for "good luck." Ben gripped the crystal until his hand turned white and red.

Luke marched alongside the procession, his face was pale white and blank. He felt such anger and sadness through the force, his mind became clouded. He saw on-lookers sobbing and reaching to touch the great Jedi. When the procession started to arrive at Theed palace, rows of new Jedi raised and ignited their lightsabers as they continued to march. Mara Jade clutched Luke's arm and started to tear. He touched her arm in reassurance. They continued into Theed Palace, the parade goers circled around Luke and Mara in the royal hall. The Senator of Naboo stepped forward, "Master Skywalker, the Galactic Alliance is behind you 100 percent, we're ready to fight behind the Jedi." He reached his hand out in acceptance. Luke looked at his hand, then at Mara and back to his hand. "If war must happen, the Jedi are ready." Luke said as he grasped the senator's hand. The night proceeded with the mourning of the lost ones. Luke found himself alone on a balcony overlooking the entire city of Theed. _Ben, I can't let another war happen._ Luke reached through the force. "_Luke, this war is not in your control. War has happened already, you must lead them, guide them as Yoda did during the Clone Wars."_ Ben replied through the force. A blue light shined behind Luke, he turned to see his father's force apparition. "Father, help me. I can't carry them, I need help." Luke pleaded to his father. The procession now exited the castle, Luke watched them march, torches in hand, lightsabers raised. "Luke, this burden is not just your own my son, these people, your friends… they are here for you, _we _cannot interfere, you know that. But you must understand, they may be there for you, but you mustn't rely on them alone." Anakin said. "These aliens aren't anything like I've ever faced before. They're ruthless, more than the Empire, they act as if they're programmed to commit genocide." Luke responded. "I understand Luke, but you and the Jedi are stronger than they will ever be, I must go now, _they _call me." Anakin said as he vanished. Luke felt cold, _The force is clouded by the darkside, we live in a bad time…_ Luke thought.

Jaina was curled up in the cargo bay of the Millennium Falcon, thoughts rushed through her head, she felt a pounding pain in her forehead, tears slid down her face, she yelled in sadness. "JACEN! ANAKIN, I NEED YOU!" She yelled. She felt the aura of the force leave her, emptiness…

She muttered to herself in anger, "How could you just leave him? What's wrong with you... " Her sadness engulfed her speech. She rocked back and forth in a corner. She gripped her lightsaber and threw it across the cargo bay, she heard something shatter. Jaina got up and investigated the shattering noise, her lightsaber hit a fragile crate, the box was open, there was numerous items in the crate. She reached into the packaging foam, she started to feel cold, colder than she'd ever felt. She grabbed the first thing she touched, it was rough in some parts and sleek in others. She removed the item from the crate. It was a half-melted mask, a rebreather of some sorts. Jaina felt the force through the mask. Suddenly she heard heavy, raspy, electronic breathing behind her. "You don't know the power of the dark side." A deep brooding voice said, Jaina turned to see the dark brute standing in the dim light. She summoned her saber and ignited it, he in turn ignited his. They clashed sabers in the tight space, she sent crates flying toward the Sith lord, he cut and slashed through them. "Impressive, most impressive." The Sith lord said as they continued to battle, Jaina sent another crate toward the Sith lord, it hit him in the head, she leaped and decapitated him. The lifeless mass fell to the floor as the head rolled into the light. The mask disappeared to show Jacen's face in the suit. "No! Jacen!" Jaina said as she dropped to the decapitated head, she started to run her fingers through his hair, the head and the body slowly vanished into the force. "I will find you Jacen." Jaina said. She started to cry again, but she felt compelled to continue through the crate she opened. Through her tears she shuffled through the box, she pulled out a small data card labeled: "Death Star Plans: Princess Leia's Eyes only!" Jaina threw that away as she continued. She then pulled out a gold encrusted slave outfit, ruffled and old, she threw it behind her. She dug through the crate, the force entered her as she came to the bottom of the crate, she felt something metallic. She gripped it and pulled it out of the box. A lightsaber, it was rusty and bloody. She ignited it, a blue saber shot through the hilt. Jaina felt a connection through the force to this lightsaber. Suddenly, she heard the boarding ramp lower, she tucked the lightsaber into her jacket and exited the cargo bay.

Darth Krayt kneeled before the Lord of Hunger. "My lord, I sense the girl is weak. She believes our target is dead. Is this true my lord?" Krayt asked. "No my apprentice, the boy is very much alive, but incredibly weak, the girl however, I feel the darkness in her. I want her Krayt. Bring her to me." Darth Nihilus said. "It will be done my lord."


	9. To War

Part IX:

"Jaina! Jaina where are you?" Luke poked around the Falcon, he tried to feel her through the force, he suddenly felt cold…

"Yes Uncle?" Jaina appeared from the cargo hold.

"We've been looking for you everywhere, I have news; Jacen is alive."

"Wait, what?! What do you mean he's alive? What about Anakin?" Jaina rushed towards Luke's side.

"Anakin is with the force, but Jacen is still on Coruscant, trapped in its depths, we received word of this through an emergency distress signal coming from Kanar the Hutt's palace."

"We have to go get him!" Jaina responded,

"We can't Jaina." Luke urged.

"What do you mean we can't? We have to! He's my brother!" Jaina's eyes filled with tears. Luke embraced her,

"We're not strong enough yet Jaina, they've locked down Coruscant- blockaded it, we have no access to that system."

"Use your power! Uncle, you're strong enough to destroy a planet! Use that power now!" Jaina thrashed through her tears.

"It's too risky, I could die doing such things Jaina. Don't worry, we'll get him." Luke caressed her hair, embracing his niece.

Jacen felt himself being dragged, he slowly opened his eyes, soldiers surrounded his body- bloodied and battle hardened. He looked up to see who was dragging him, a Wookie; brown and gray fur, a long braid coming down from the top of its head. "Where am I trooper?" He let out with a cough.

"We're headed toward a police outpost in sector 45, you're okay sir, minor damage." One trooper replied.

"Let me stand." Jacen fidgeted, the Wookie released his grip. Jacen slowly rose to his feet, he felt a sharp pain rise through his spine, he felt for his lightsaber; Anakin's was in it's place. He gripped the lightsaber until his knuckles turned white. The squad urged Jacen to follow, "How many of you are left?"

"Not many Commander, the legion was broken up when the Vong reached the Senate building. Comm links have been down, we got no word from any survivors. For right now, it's just us." The trooper replied,

"That's just great. Who's the Wookie?" Jacen pointed at the beast.

"Lowbacca, a Jedi actually. I'm surprised you don't know him."

"I was never really on Yavin, General Skywalker and I were always on assignment, I never got to meet many of the trainees." Jacen clipped the lightsaber back on his belt. Lowbacca led the squad, he stomped his way through the ghost town that was the Coruscant underworld. He signaled for the group to halt, he ignited his lightsaber, the troops raised their weapons. Jacen looked around, he heard clicking, louder and louder...clicking. He ignited his lightsaber. The ceiling lights above the group short circuited, and burst. Darkness, the humming of lightsabers sounded through the street. The clicking stopped, Jacen felt nothing through the force, not even the soldiers.

"Rwar unggh rwaarrr!" Lowbacca yelled as he thrust his lightsaber forward, he cut a giant bug in two. The clicking grew louder, Jacen heard the clicking around him, closing in.

"Enemies! Fire!" Blaster fire lit up the street, flashes of insects appeared before Jacen and he sliced, slashed and ducked as the squad fought. Suddenly, the insects stopped dead in their tracks, they turned and scurried away.

"What the hell is going on?" Jacen said under his breath.

"Commander, we have wounded!" Jacen ran over to a trooper, he was huddled over another. "He was bitten badly, acid is seeping into his skull."

"Can we save him?" Jacen said. Lowbacca put his hand on Jacen's shoulder, Jacen looked up- Lowbacca shook his head. The soldier's face had look of pain and terror perpetually carved. Green liquid made it's way through his skin, disintegrating it. Jacen put his hand on the trooper's chest and sobbed.

Thrawn looked at Leia, his eyes peered up and down. Her face showed her grief, pale- dark circles under her eyes. "Tell me Chancellor, why should I allow my forces to join yours after those skirmishes- how could we work together. We fought against each other in the war Chancellor Organa, tell me; could you call me an ally?" Thrawn leaned on his desk with his elbows.

"Not allies- associates. Admiral, the galaxy is at risk. Even your Empire can be destroyed. The Vong will not cease, they've seized three systems the day of the invasion. We can't stop them alone, we need allies- associates. We need associates."

"Do you think, even with my help… you can stop them? Chancellor, you and your Republic are doomed. We're all doomed. I've studied them Leia, in my travels- I've gotten to know them. We have nothing, you have nothing- we can't stop them. The sooner you realize that. The better." Thrawn swiveled his chair to face the window behind him.

"We have to try Admiral, that's all we can do, is try." She got up from the chair and started to walk out of the office,

"Your son died trying Leia." Thrawn said. Leia turned to him,

"He died a hero. You will die a coward, that's what separates the people who try and the people who don't. Goodbye Thrawn, may the force be with you." Leia walked out of the Imperial HQ. She lifted her hood and boarded her starship. C-3PO greeted her,

"Mistress Leia, we received a transmission from Master Skywalker, he has made contact with the Hutts on Nal Hutta. He requests you to return to Corellia with the rest of the remaining Senators. Oh my, look out behind you!" Leia turned and ignited her lightsaber, she locked sabers with a hooded figure.

"Who are you?" Leia threw the assailant from the boarding ramp and onto the landing platform. "How dare you attack the Chancellor of the Galactic Republic!"

"Your treachery ends here!" The attacker lunged at Leia, she deflected and countered. Sabers crashed together, "You are weak, your Master has not taught you well enough. I will destroy you Leia." They unlocked sabers, the attacker hacked at Leia's head, she ducked and foot-swept the attacker's feet.

"I know your voice, it's familiar, cease and you will be spared." Leia pointed the tip of her lightsaber at the attacker's throat. The hood covering the attacker's face was removed, Viqi Shesh. "Senator Shesh! You wanted me dead?"

"I want peace. You Skywalkers bring destruction wherever you go, the Jedi bring destruction wherever they go. All of you must be destroyed." Shesh spit at Leia's feet. Stormtroopers sprinted out to the landing platform.

"We will take Senator Shesh to a holding facility." The Stormtrooper commander said.

"No, cuff her and bring her on board." Leia glared at Shesh.

"I don't take orders from you Chancellor." The Stormtrooper grabbed Shesh, they formed a circle around her and walked off the platform. Leia looked down, Shesh's lightsaber. She had seen that exact design before, Palpatine.

_That's it!_ Leia thought to herself as she sprinted on board her ship and sailed into the sky.

"Stay close to me you two, Nal Hutta is a dangerous place, especially for Jedi." Luke, Ben and Jaina walked through an open market, the stench of sewage and obscure food whiffed in the air. Gammorean guards watched the Jedi's every move, Luke sensed a dark presence on the planet, he felt cold. "Do you two feel that?"

"Yes father I do, it's the same feeling I had on Naboo." Ben replied.

"It's coming from the palace, I sense it." Jaina said. The three Jedi walked up to the giant blast door of the Hutt palace, six guards were placed along the entrance.

"What's your business here Master Jedi?" One of the guards sneered.

"We have a meeting with your bosses. You will let us see them." Luke twirled his hand.

"I will let you see them." The guard complied, muttering something into the comm link. The blast doors slowly opened. "They're waiting for you."

"You will be rewarded." Luke twirled his hand again,

"I will be rewarded." The guard responded. The smell of alcohol and death sticks, coupled with the slight stench of dung filled the nostrils of the Jedi. Luke felt colder, he felt the darkness become greater as he made his way to the throne room. A figure stood at the door to the throne room, Luke recognized him.

"Fett, what are you doing here?" Luke reached for his lightsaber,

"Calm down Master Jedi, I'm on your side." Boba removed his helmet.

"I can't trust you, what do you mean you're on my side?" Luke replied,

"The Hutts are making an alliance with that Sith lord in there, I don't like him- the Vong must be destroyed; I'd reckon he won't use their forces for that- you will."

"Fett, there's a Sith lord in there? Who?" Luke grabbed his saber.

"He calls himself Krayt." Boba looked at Jaina and Ben. Luke shoved Fett aside and burst through the door into the throne room. The four mighty Hutts glared at Luke and his Jedi, Krayt turned to greet them,

"Master Skywalker, what an honor for you to join us."

"Ch'irci Tocu'ren'mur, csei cart nah cseah ch'at vosis veo ch'ircr." [Master Jedi, that is no way to treat your hosts] Challa the Hutt said.

"Your highnesses, I demand to know what this scum is doing here, he was not apart of our discussion." Luke said, still gripping his saber.

"Cseah viz cart ch'a lin'he'ah can ttin'i, Krayt csarcican't cart vun'bovah ch'acuzah nah tsuzepah vah. Cart cseah ch'a tsuntahn bah cseo ei?" [There has been a change in plans, Krayt will lead the forces we provide you. Is there a problem with such things?] Challa continued.

"Yes Skywalker, is there a problem? I hate the Vong as much as you do- oh excuse me, ha! The Jedi don't hate, they merely _dislike_." Krayt chuckled.

"We don't trust you Krayt. You're Sith." Luke glared at Krayt.

"Ooh, I feel your anger, just do it, show your pets your power." Krayt reached for his saber,

"Taskust hsr'ah nah g'evipah can csei s cssun'i sicnr! Ch'irci Tocu'ren'mur, Ch'ah ch'urci bacin'bah vah ch'at tir. Vah viz ch'atvun'bovah vun'ur ch\'it ch'at to Vot han'ci." [Violence shall not occur in this throne room! Master Jedi, I must ask you to leave. You have brought dishonor to the Hutt clan] Challa looked at the other Hutts in agreement, they nodded their heads in approval.

"That will be the last mistake you'll ever make." Luke stormed out of the throne room.


End file.
